A digital video recorder (DVR) (a.k.a. personal video recorder or PVR) is a device that records audio and video content in a digital format to a disk drive or other medium. DVRs include stand-alone set-top boxes and software for personal computers, where the software enables content capture and playback to and from disk. DVRs often provide several enhancements to similar devices such as VCRs, including convenient “time shifting”. Additionally, some DVRs provide desirable features, such as pausing live TV, instant replay of interesting scenes, chasing playback, and skipping advertising. Most DVRs use MPEG format for encoding analog video signals.
DVRs can record corrupted content for a variety of reasons. For example, inclement weather can cause poor reception of satellite television broadcasts. As a result, DVRs may record corrupted or poor quality content. DVRs that are not connected to satellite dishes can experience other problems, such as power outages, poor signal quality, etc.